muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Fiama
Character profile: A legend in his own mind, Johnny croons away in the tradition of Frank Sinatra, Tony Bennett and others. Johnny would be lost without the constant help of his sidekick, Sal. Johnny first appeared in Muppets Tonight episode 103. His most recent appearances include The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony and the Jerry Lewis MDA Telethon. Johnny Fiama is a singer who first appeared on Muppets Tonight. He has sung songs such as "Close to You" and "Let's Call the Whole Thing Off". His bodyguard is Sal, a monkey who often attacks whoever he thinks is in the way of Johnny Fiama. Johnny Fiama also lives with his Mother. In addition to singing, Johnny Fiama hosted his own segment on Muppets Tonight, "The Johnny Fiama Show". Notable Moments In a few episodes of Muppets Tonight, Johnny Fiama has promoted things that he was involved with. One of these was an album, "Johnny, We Hardly Heard You" (in episode 105), and his own theater resturaunt, "Johnny's Pasta Playhouse" (in episode 208). In episode 105, Cupid inadvertently shot Sal with an arrow, which made him fall in love with Johnny Fiama. By the end of the episode, Johnny was able to break the spell. In episode 106, it was revealed that Johnny was a big fan of Tony Bennett, and had a large collection of Tony Bennett items, including an automatic Tony Bennett robot that looked very realistic. In episode 212, Johnny Fiama got so upset with his mother that he moved out of the house and into the KMUP-TV station. However, by the end of the episode, he forgave her, and moved back in. Later Appearances Johnny Fiama and his sidekick, Sal, are two of the few characters introduced on Muppets Tonight that continue to be used as major characters in new Muppet productions. One of Johnny Fiama's most notable post-''Muppets Tonight'' appearances was in It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, where, in the world where Kermit the Frog was never born, it is revealed that he would have been a bartender for Rachel Bitterman. In The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, he served the Wicked Witch of the West, and seemed to have a romantic relationship with her. Trivia Johnny's name is based on the Italian word for 'flame' which is normally spelled with two 'm's, but is spelled with one to make his last name an anagram for 'Mafia.' The two 'm' version was preferred by the writers of ''Muppets Tonight and some props were made with this spelling. Performer Barretta stuck to his guns on the shorter spelling, and this serves as the most popular spelling used to this day. In numerous interviews, Bill Barretta has said that Johnny is based on the personalities of his father and grandfather. During an appearance on Family Feud, Johnny mentioned that he was from Camden, New Jersey, and during an interview with Larry King, Johnny told the story of how he met Sal eating ice cream from a freezer bin in a Kresge's grocery store. Filmography *''Muppets Tonight'' **Episode 103: Billy Crystal **Episode 105: Cindy Crawford **Episode 106: Tony Bennett **Episode 107: Sandra Bullock **Episode 109: Whoopi Goldberg **Episode 110: Martin Short **Episode 201: The Artist Formerly Known as Prince **Episode 203: Heather Locklear **Episode 208: The Cameo Show **Episode 210: The Gary Cahuenga Episode **Episode 212: Daryl Hannah *''Larry King Live'' *''Family Feud'' *''Muppets From Space'' *''Muppet Race Mania'' *''Muppet Party Cruise'' *Muppetfest *''Jerry Lewis MDA Telethon'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony'' episode 3 *''The Muppets Wizard of Oz'' *''The Muppets on Muppets'' Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters